


Living Like a Freak

by Kateera



Series: Freaks of Nature [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Matthew is a brat, References to Knotting, Scarification, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Matthew and Randall have a nice relaxing day planned, but unexpected guests arrive to add a touch of excitement in their lives.





	Living Like a Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and thank you's to [DrJLecter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter), for helping me at the last minute!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi and ask questions.

“Could you stop fidgeting for two seconds? I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

Matthew took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, making his muscles relax even with Randall kneeling across his lower back, wielding a scalpel and grinning.

 

“Any requests?”

 

“You put anything remotely close to your name and I’ll skin you,” Matthew said with his tone far too languid to pose any threat.

 

Randall chuckled and gave his ass a pat, running his hands covered in cool latex, over Matthew’s sensitive skin. “One portrait of Bugs Bunny, coming up.”

 

Matthew yelped and glared back at his mate, the joke echoing across their bond and making both of them smile. He still had trouble believing the love that burned like fire when Randall looked at him but moments like this brought it to an inferno.

 

“Relax babe. I’ve got you.” Randall brushed the scalpel down his back, the touch of metal cool in the heat of the evening and Matthew moaned into the pillow under his head.

 

The first cut stung, but Matthew kept still and soon a warm buzz settled into his skin and the constant stroke of Randall’s hands along his sides told him he was safe, protected. The pain bloomed and faded with each pass of the scalpel until his whole body radiated a pleasant haze. The pulse of love and care from their bond cemented Matthew’s pleasure and he groaned as the blade worked lower.

 

“Almost done,” Randall said, his voice soft and dreamlike.

 

Matthew could barely move, caught in a bubble of sensation, a space where he felt protected and safe, even with blood dripping down his back to gather on the plastic sheet underneath him.

 

The knife strokes stopped and Randall placed soothing kisses to the undamaged sections of his skin. Matthew sent a flood of happiness through their bond and a growl echoed in response.

 

_//Love you.//_

 

“I love you too,” Matthew said, feeling The Beast curl around his heart and purr.

 

Randall hopped off his legs and Matthew whimpered as blood returned to his feet but didn’t move. He could hear water running and counted the seconds until Randall returned, carrying a roll of paper towels, a bar of soap, and a box of cellophane wrap. He slipped on a new pair of gloves and smiled down at Matthew’s dreamy expression.

 

“Just gotta clean you off,” Randall said, rubbing the bar of soap on his latex covered hands. “Then I’ll wrap it and you can see what it looks like”

 

Matthew grunted, his mind blissfully blank while Randall worked. His skin felt like it was on fire but it matched the burning love twisting along their bond and he let it wrap around him, bright and shining.

 

Standing with his back to the mirror, Matthew twisted his head around until he could look down at the bloody lines along his skin. The image of a hawk with its wings spread and its talons extended draped across his back. It looked fierce and dangerous and Matthew loved it.

 

“Oh good,” Randall said, relief rushing through the bond.

 

Matthew had long since become used to Randall responding to things he’d only thought but the strength of their bond still astounded him, its presence like a steel cable between them.

 

_//It suits you, pretty one.//_

 

Bringing a hand to his cheek, Matthew pressed a soft kiss to Randall’s lips, smiling as hands curled into his hair and pulled him closer.

 

_//Someone’s here.//_

 

Randall looked up, his eyes flashing as The Beast took control. Matthew stepped close and grabbed his arm.

 

“Maybe it’s just Girl Scouts,” he said with a grin. “I’d kill for some Thin Mints.”

 

Randall’s eyes softened. “We aren’t killing little girls just so you can get cookies.”

 

Matthew gave an exaggerated sigh. “Ruin all my fun, why don’t you?”

 

_//Thin Mints are tasty.//_

 

Patting Matthew on the arm, Randall smiled. “Hopeless, the both of you.” Walking to the door, Randall peered through the peephole and then stepped back, pale as a ghost.

 

“What’s wrong?” Matthew reached behind the couch for the crowbar they kept tucked into the fabric. “Cops?”

 

Randall shook his head as he pulled the baseball bat from his umbrella holder. “Remember how I told you about my chance meeting with the Lecter-Grahams?”

 

Yeah-” Matthew cocked his head. “Are you saying-”

 

“We’re getting a home visit,” Randall confirmed, The Beast barely contained as fear bled into their bond.

 

A polite knock dragged their attention back to the flimsy door between them and the most prolific serial killer couple of the modern era.

 

“Open the door,” Matthew hissed. “Keeping them waiting would be rude.”

 

Randall took a deep breath and nodded, his eyes shifting as he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

 

Hannibal and William Lecter-Graham stood side by side with similar smiles stretched across their faces.

 

“Hello, Randall,” Hannibal said, clasping Will’s hand in his own and stepping forward. “May we come in?”

 

Matthew moved behind the couch, the crowbar dangling from his grip and his heart racing.

 

Randall shifted to block Matthew’s view but he could still feel The Beast leap into control. Closing his eyes, he followed the cord of their bond until he could see through Randall’s eyes. The two men seemed unafraid of the monster now standing before them and Matthew shivered as The Beast tried to push him back. Planting his metaphorical feet, Matthew pushed back and The Beast growled but didn’t try again, turning his attention to the waiting men.

 

“//You will not harm them.//”

 

Hannibal stiffened at the growled order but Will smiled wider and patted his husband's arm. “Of course not. I hate to kill interesting people. Makes the world that much duller.”

 

“//I will have your word. Both of you.//”  

 

The Beast would not be moved without a fight and Matthew could feel the coiled tension resting just beneath the commanding voice. At one time Matthew might have resented that base need to protect him from the world but now, it shot heat straight to his groin.

 

“You have my word,” Will said with a small mocking bow.

 

Hannibal hesitated, but Will’s elbow in his side loosened his tongue. “The precaution isn’t necessary, but yes; you have my word.”

 

Stepping aside, Randall let the pair walk into the house, closing and locking the door as soon as they were past him.

 

Racing back to his own self, Matthew opened his eyes and felt a twinge of self-consciousness at his informal attire, gray sweatpants, and no shirt, the cellophane cling on his back making him itch, but he didn’t flinch as the two killers looked him over with curious eyes.

 

Sniffing the air, Hannibal frowned. “Are you injured?”

 

“//None of your concern.//”

 

“Art project,” Randall said, coughing as he gained control. “I would apologize, but I don’t like surprises any more than The Beast.”

 

Will snorted. “Yeah, I can relate. Try throwing a surprise party for this one.” He jerked his thumb in Hannibal’s direction. “I thought I was going to get stabbed again.”

 

“You turned off all the lights and had the guests hide in the kitchen,” Hannibal said with an indulgent smile. “I don’t know what you expected.”

 

The fond look Will gave Hannibal brought a smile to Matthew’s mouth. Putting the crowbar back into its hiding place, he walked to Randall and placed a warm hand on his arm.

 

“I can see why you asked them for advice,” Matthew whispered, his lips so close to Randall’s ear that he couldn’t resist giving it a nibble.

 

Randall jumped back and drew Will and Hannibal’s attention away from their playful bickering.

 

“Are you alright?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Randall nodded and swallowed hard. “Yeah, um, fine. This is my mate, Matthew.” He motioned to Hannibal and Will. “Matthew, this is Hannibal and William Lecter-Graham.”

 

Matthew stepped forward and shared a firm handshake with both men, fighting down a smug smile as pride radiated from Randall’s side of their bond. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I’m sure,” Hannibal said, earning him a low growl from Randall.

 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Matthew asked, sending a thread of comfort to his agitated mate.

 

Will flashed a smile. “I’ll take a beer if you’ve got it.”

 

Hannibal threw his husband an annoyed frown. “Water, please, with lemon would be preferred.”

 

Matthew nodded. “Beer and sour water, coming up.” He normally hated playing the subservient omega, but with Randall so on edge, he wanted to defuse the situation. The Lecter-Graham’s intrigued him, especially with their role in securing his own happiness.

 

Catching Randall’s gaze, he opened up their link. _I love you, darling. Calm down._

 

_I’m trying. He’s just, so, dominant. It irks me._

 

_I love you and The Beast and I have no interest in mate switching so go offer our guests a seat._

 

_Yes dear._

 

Smirking as Randall focused on making their visitors comfortable, Matthew turned and headed into the kitchen. A gasp had him turning back around to see Will with his hand over his mouth and a sheepish look in his eyes.

 

“Your back, Matt,” Randall said, his arms twitching with nervous energy.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Will interjected. “What is it?”

 

Preening under the attention, Matthew walked to the couch and turned around, letting Will see the fresh wounds up close.

 

“It’s a hawk,” Matthew said, smiling as Randall blushed.

 

“Gorgeous,” Will said, turning to Hannibal with a pout. “I want one.”

 

“You have plenty of scars.”

 

“None that look like that,” Will retorted.

 

Moving back to the kitchen, Matthew let their voices fade into the background and reached for Randall’s mind again. The Beast prowled like a cornered lion, muscles tense and ready for action.

 

_We’ll be okay_ , Matthew thought, his words drawing The Beast’s attention. _They seem friendly enough and we’re super interesting._

 

_//They are dangerous. What if people see them here?//_

 

_They’ve gone this long without being caught._ Matthew conceded that it would only spell trouble for them if the Lecter-Graham’s were discovered in their home. _We can handle it._

 

_//I’ll still worry, pretty.//_

 

_Just stop aggravating Randall._ Filling up a couple of glasses with water, Matthew smiled as The Beast grumbled and groaned and then laid down with a grunt.

 

_Thank you._

 

Returning to the living room with two glasses of water and two cans of beer, Matthew set the tray down and gave Randall’s cheek a kiss.

 

“Thank you, love,” Randall said, his relaxed posture giving Matthew a sense of accomplishment.

 

He pulled a bottle of lemon juice from his pant’s pocket and set it on the tray. “This is as close as I could find to lemon slices. Give it a squeeze into your water if you want.”

 

Will choked on his laughter and Hannibal looked between the bottle and his husband, as if deciding which was more offensive. It was only the curve of his lips that gave him away and when he let out a small chuckle, Will gave Matthew the thumbs up sign.

 

“I like you,” Will said, while Randall shook his head at his mate’s antics.

 

“Only you would be snarky with Hannibal Lecter-Graham.” Randall shooed Matthew away. “Go put a shirt on, please?”

 

“That wasn’t even my worst,” Matthew said, ruffling Randall’s hair on his way to the bedroom. “I could have served tap water.”

 

He didn’t stick around for the second round of laughter, but the hum of tender adoration from Randall brought a flush to his cheeks.

 

Walking back into the living room wearing Randall’s shirt, emblazoned with the words ‘Museum of Natural History’, earned him another wave of pleased happiness.

 

Randall jumped out of his seat and raced to the kitchen, bringing back one of their dining chairs and placing it next to his spot on the recliner.

 

“Sit backward on this,” Randall said, “waving at the seat. “Keep pressure off your back.”

 

A strange silence fell over the four killers as Matthew took a seat and picked up his water. Taking a small sip, he looked between Randall and their guests and sighed.

 

“I saw the job you did on that foster couple down in Memphis. Threading them through the bars of their own cages; I loved it.” He took another sip of water, watching Will’s eyes light up and Hannibal place a hand on his husband’s thigh.

 

_I’m so the favorite,_ He thought at Randall and received an image of his mate with his tongue sticking out.

 

“That was Will’s idea,” Hannibal said with fond admiration. “The challenge was getting the bars through each section of their bodies without ripping them to pieces.”

 

Will leaned against Hannibal and smiled. “It was worth it though.” He picked up his beer and settled further into the couch. “What about you two?”

 

Randall shrugged. “We’ve kept busy. I don’t like to leave crime scenes behind, but Matthew had that one guy, the swimmer.”

 

“Oh yeah, the prick with the Buick.” Matthew flashed a grin of pure menace. “It took some doing, but recreating a crucifixion at the bottom of a public pool, so worth it.” He raised his glass and nodded at Will.

 

Hannibal gave him a small clap. “I did hear about that. It took a team of four to lift him and the cross from the bottom of the pool.”

 

****

 

The rest of the evening passed with discussions of various ambushing techniques, whether poison was elegant or easy, and in a rare moment, which dog breed might be the smartest. Matthew chose the German Shepherd but Will countered that any mutt was smarter than a purebred dog and Randall agreed. Matthew didn’t pout about his loss, much.

 

Will looked down at his watch as Randall gave Matthew a peck on the cheek to get him smiling again.

 

“We’d better get going. Our flight leaves ridiculously early tomorrow.”

 

Randall smiled and stood, stretching as his body protested the sudden movement. “That’s unfortunate. I despise early flights.”

 

“And I despise sleeping on planes,” Hannibal said, standing and pulling Will to his feet. “Security is more relaxed in the early hours though, and we take full advantage of it.”

 

Matthew joined in on the standing and Randall frowned as he winced in pain. “Well, thanks for dropping by. Though we’d appreciate a call in the future.”

 

Hannibal slowly smiled, eyes sparkling at Matthew’s scolding tone. “Perhaps if we had a number, there would be less confusion in the future.”

 

Shaking his head, Will pulled out his phone and handed it to Matthew. “Put your number in. I’ll let you know if we planning on being in town again.”

 

Hannibal turned to Will and visibly sighed. “Are you going to ruin all the enjoyable things in life?”

 

“Yes,” Will responded without a beat. “And I take my job very seriously.”

 

Matthew snorted and Randall grinned and even The Beast chuckled at Will’s cheek. Feeling The Beast laugh, Randall wanted to pass out with relief, his tension draining from his body as he released his hold on his other half.

 

_//You didn’t have to worry. Matthew would have been displeased if I took control.//_

 

Randall sent a mental glare towards his alpha half and walked to the door. With Matthew and Will saying their goodbyes, Hannibal joined him in the little alcove that made up his entryway and tugged on his coat.

 

“Are you happy, Randall?” Hannibal asked, his head tilted in earnest inquiry.

 

Randall nodded. “Almost more than I thought possible. I never did get to thank you and Will properly for your input.”

 

“Seeing that you two worked it out, I can only assume we were helpful.” Buttoning up his coat, Hannibal straightened the thick gray wool and gave Randall his full attention. “You were a welcome distraction. It’s not often we get surprised anymore. I would be curious to hear more about how you and Matthew deal with your alpha split.”

 

Staring at Hannibal, Randall tried to figure out if the man was serious or not, his face often unreadable, even to The Beast. “Um, just fine? The Beast has calmed down since we bonded and other alphas aren’t so intimidated by me now that I’m no threat to them.”

 

“But you are a threat,” Hannibal said, his eyes shining with humor. “Just not the one they are most concerned about.”

 

“Sex before death, in most alpha’s eyes at least.” Randall smiled fondly at the living room and then held his hand out to Hannibal. “Again, thank you, Hannibal.”

 

Shaking his hand, Hannibal seemed genuinely touched. “You’re very welcome, young Randall. I’m sure Will has every intention of staying in touch.”

 

_//Matthew likes him, Will won’t be left alone after this.//_

 

Randall agreed. “I’m sure. Have a nice flight though.”

 

“It’ll be hell, but at least we’ll be home.” Will said, walking up behind Hannibal and leaning his head against him. “Thanks for the entertainment.”

 

“Our pleasure.” Randall returned.

 

“For fuck’s sake, please go before we polite ourselves to death,” Matthew called out from the living room and Will snickered into Hannibal’s sleeve.

 

“Yes, good luck, Randall.” Hannibal gave him a nod and led Will out the door and into the street.

 

Randall watched them disappear around the bend and then he closed and locked the door, turning to see his mate leaning against the wall.

 

“My back hurts,” Matthew whined, a flicker of pain slipping along their bond and making Randall twitch in sympathy.

 

“Go lie down.” He said, moving to his side and placing a light kiss on Matthew’s cheek. “I’ll bring some of your pain pills and I’ll clean your lines again.”

 

Wrapping his arms around Randall’s neck, Matthew kissed him, adoration humming along the bond. “I love you, you freak.”

 

Nuzzling against Matthew’s throat, Randall gave him a small nip. “I love you too, psycho.”

 

“Take me to bed,” Matthew whispered, holding Randall’s head to his throat.

 

Randall leaned back and frowned. “You can not want sex with your back like it is.”

 

“I can still ride you into the mattress.“ Matthew bared his teeth at Randall and growled.

 

The Beast roared to life, instant need flaring behind his eyes and all he heard was a slight squeak before Matthew ran through the house and into the bedroom.

 

_//Fun.//_

 

*****

 

Collapsing back on the bed, Randall gasped for breath and ran his hands along Matthew’s side. His knot sat deep inside his shivering omega and his legs were covered with cum and slick and he didn’t want to move. Matthew whimpered and pressed harder into his chest, aftershocks squeezing around the knot inside him and making Randall see stars. Caressing the side of Matthew’s face, Randall brought their lips together in a sweet languid kiss, full of love and happiness.

 

“You’re a sap,” Matthew panted, ending the kiss and sitting up with a groan. “Why do I put up with you?”

 

Randall reached around and dragged his palm along the carefully wrapped scalpel marks on Matthew’s back, making him cry out and arch into the touch.

 

“Oh yeah,” Matthew said as he fell forward. “Now I remember.”

 

Randall hummed and kissed him again. “Don’t forget it.”

 

They stayed wrapped around each other until Randall’s knot deflated and they could separate and clean up their mess. Randall stripped the bed, throwing the linens in the wash while Matthew washed up in the bathroom sink.

 

_//We’ve never been this happy, this long before.//_

 

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Randall said, grabbing a clean set of sheets. “I like it though.”

 

_//Me too.//_

 

The Beast laughed and stretched and Randall marveled at how it didn’t bother him anymore, to have his Alpha side separate from himself. With Matthew, it felt natural to have three voices to every conversation, to wake up to them bickering in his head about coffee and bacon, and to fall asleep to the sound of The Beast purring into Matthew’s ear.

 

“Can you hurry up? I’m cold!”

 

Returning to the bedroom to a naked, pouting Matthew, Randall laughed and threw the sheets at him. “You make the bed, I’m cleaning up.”

 

Matthew stuck out his tongue and flipped him the middle finger, but still moved to the bed with his armful of sheets. Randall grinned as he moved to the bathroom, washing up quickly and returning to the bedroom with all the supplies to clean Matthew’s back. His smile grew at the sight of Matthew splayed facedown on the bed, giving Randall an excellent view of his handiwork. The cuts looked fresh and dried blood surrounded the deeper wounds, seeping out against the plastic in abstract shapes, but the hawk was still very visible through the blood and plastic.

 

“I can feel you being smug, babe,” Matthew said, his voice muffled in the pillows. “Stop staring and make me feel better.”

 

Snorting, Randall shook his head and set the kit by the bed, slipping on his gloves. “You’re a brat.”

 

“You love it,” Matthew said, flinching as Randall’s hands touched his back..

 

“What’s wrong?” Randall asked, sending a thread of concern through their bond.

 

Getting back the image of his hands frozen and blue, he smirked and smacked Matthew on the ass. “You deserve it. Now hold still.”

 

Matthew grumbled, but did as he was told, and Randall peeled off the plastic, being careful not to pull too hard and ruin his carefully carved lines. Cleaning up the blood, Randall kept up a steady stream of love and comfort to his mate who twitched and whimpered as he rubbed soap and water into the wounds.

 

Matthew flinched again and Randall leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of his spine. _You’re doing well, almost done._

 

Reaching for The Beast, Matthew buried himself in the thick fur of his mate’s alpha side and sighed. _Hurts worse than when you were cutting._

 

_I know, but it’s going to look so good when it’s healed._

 

He spent the remainder of his cleaning time sending Matthew images of how he thought the hawk would look once the wounds were healed, the scar lines standing out against his tan skin to shape the attacking bird. The Beast stayed wrapped around Matthew, soothing him with purrs while Randall wrapped more plastic around his back.

 

“All done,” Randall announced, ruffling Matthew’s hair and laughing at the glare sent his way. “Are you actually trying to be threatening right now?”

 

Huffing and scooting to his side of the bed, Matthew pulled Randall down beside him. “I’m tired, otherwise you’d be so scared.”

 

“Yes, trembling. I promise.” Tucking his nose into Matthew’s neck, Randall sighed and pressed light kisses to his skin. “Love you.”

 

Love you too,” Matthew whispered, dragging his fingers along Randall’s scalp. “Think Will and Hannibal would be interested in a foursome?”

 

Randall choked on his breath and coughed into the mattress while Matthew patted his back and The Beast roared, clawing against the fabric of his mind.

 

“//If those men try and touch you, I will rip out their throats.//”

 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Matthew said once Randall gained control of his vocal chords.

 

“I think that’s safest.” Randall pressed a hand to his head and gulped air into his lungs. “Let’s never speak of that again.”

 

Feeling Matthew’s amusement through the bond, Randall gave him a push and dropped back on the bed with a groan. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, probably,” Matthew said, resting his head against Randall’s heart.

 

Kissing the top of Matthew’s head, Randall smiled at his sleepy cuddly, wonderfully violent omega and thanked the universe that brought them together, two freaks against the world.

  
  



End file.
